You perfect just the way you are
by Bethawee
Summary: Kate was never really into wearing much makeup or doing her hair or buying lots of clothes but after some harsh words that her classmates have said about her she decides to change herself and rich doesn't like it one bit
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story I am writing so please no hate

It all just started off as a normal day, Dylan and Esme was playing pranks and Gabe was trying to stop them,Jimmy was being his annoying self and Rich was trying to think of a new business idea.

Suddenly Kate came crashing threw the door and ran up to the bedroom she has in the castle. Everybody else just kept doing what they were doing except from rich who heard the slam and knocked on her door to see what was up with her.

"Kate are you okay in there?" Rich said worryingly. "Has something happened?". Kate replied after a while saying "no I'm okay just had a bit of a bad day that's all. Nothing you need to worry about.

"Are you sure?" Rich said. "Yeah I am "just stressed" Kate replied again "just gonna go to sleep. I'll be down in a couple of hours". Rich didn't want to go but he knew if he Didn't Kate would kick off so he said bye then went back to thinking about his new business idea.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Kate came out of her room if was already 8 pm so she just ate dinner then she went home. "What's up with her" Jimmy said confused. "I don't know I just want her to see that I'm here for her though no matter what" Rich fastly replied.

The next day they were sat around the table eating lunch when Kate walked in. But Kate looked completely different. She had her hair curly,loads of makeup and she had her nails done as well. She was wearing a flowery skort a plain black top and a white blazer she was also wearing black heels. "Kate what the hell happened to you" Rich said really shocked. Kate replied "oh this it nothing much just wanted to try out something new. Well do you like it". "It's not that I don't like it it's just it's not you. You don't need all that make up and you don't need to impress anyone". Rich said with a whole heart. Well I like it and I don't care what you think. So will you go away and leave me alone" Kate said and with that she ran up the stairs and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been busy

"Kate you okay In there" Rich said worried. Kate shouted " I'm fine just go away and leave me alone". " No Kate I'm not going till you tell me what's wrong with you. Please open the door and let me in". Kate opens the and Rich walks in as it's next to her on the bed. "It's this group of girls at school they've been being mean for weeks, saying I weren't pretty enough or smart enough and they were saying i don't get how Rich likes you because your so ugly and I know you don't like me but it hurt you know so I just wanted to change myself. Make them see that I can be pretty and that I can be smart and they stopped for abit but then last lesson, they said to me nothing you do isn't going to disguise that your butt ugly and that you look like a beach whale. So I just ran off I hate them I actually hate them" Kate finished hitting her fists on the bed.

Rich grabbed Kate's hand and held them. "Kate your beautiful and gorgeous and smart and your the kindest and funniest person to be around. When your around you put a smile on everyone's faces even when dani left you got Gabe to smile when nobody else could. Those girls aren't worth it. There ugly. There ugly on the inside. You Kate your beautiful on the inside and on the outside. Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen" Rich said slowly.

"Rich don't lie to me because it's no funny" Kate shouted. I'm not lying Kate your beautiful. Kate I need to go and do something so you should go see prince William. He always makes you happy when your upset. I'll come and see you in half an hour".Rich said with an idea in his head. "Okay" Kate said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate will you please come downstairs for me" Rich said. "Do I have to" Kate asked. "Yeah you do c'mon I want to show you something" Rich pleaded. "Fine ill come downstairs you happy now" Kate said because she gave up. "Of course I'm happy" Rich laughed. Kate came out the room with her hair up and a long top on and she wasn't wearing any makeup on, and Rich thought she had never looks more beautiful.

"Where are you taking me rich" said Kate. "You will have to wait and see won't you". "Meany" Kate complained.

They get into the lounge and there is like a stage and a microphone on the stage and when they walk in Esme, Dylan, Gabe and jimmy all stare at them and smile. "What's going on here" Kate said while laughing. They all push her down onto a seat and music starts to play.

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<br>Yeah

I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
>I say,<p>

When I see your face (face, face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are).<br>Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday,<p>

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say,<p>

When I see your face (face, face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Yeah

"So did you like his song Kate" Jimmy said. Kate says nothing for a minute then Kate stands up and runs out of the room and back up to her bedroom.

"Kate" Rich shouted. "What's up with her" Esme said.

Did this chapter in school because science was really boring.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kate why did you run off" Rich shouted threw the door. "You were trying to embarrass me by singing to me and making me think for a second you actually liked me. I can't believe I was so stupid thinking I would always have you on my side. Why am I so thick" Kate screamed at him. " Kate I sang that song for you because I thought it would cheer you up" rich said opening the door. " go away" Kate sobbed. "No Kate you need to hear this and you have to believe me that this is the truth. Kate you are beautiful, smart, kind your everything a guy could ever want in a girl. Those girls there jealous of you. They are jealous of the beauty that you have. That song I sang to you, I meant every word of that song. Kate you joke around sometimes and you say who would ever love you. Well Kate Gabe,Esme,Dani,jimmy love you as a friend . Dylan thinks of you a sister or what he says to me sister in law. Leo and your dad love you to pieces and me I think of you as the most beautiful girl in the world and I've been in love with you since the first day I met you" rich says taking a breath

Kate opens the door "You have" Kate says crying. " yes I have I love the way that you walk, the way that you talk, the way you go all soft on me when were watching eastenders and hollyoaks. The way you will spend hours a day looking after prince William and I'll have to come and drag you in for dinner. Kate I love you" Rich whispered into her ear.

"I love you to" Kate said crying. Rich moves his hand onto the back of Kate neck and they kiss and neither of them have ever felt so happy.


End file.
